The Rascals
The Rascals '''(initially known as '''The Young Rascals) are an American Blue-Eyed Soul group initially active from the early 1960's to the early 1990's. Best Known for several chart toppers of the day including: *'Good Lovin' (1966)' *'Groovin' (1967)' *'How Can I Be Sure (1967)' *'People Got To Be Free (1968)' *'A Beautiful Morning (1968)' History The Band had it's roots in Brigati and Danelli's hometown of Garfield, New Jersey. Brigati, Danelli and Cornish had previously been members of Joey Dee & The Starliters. Eddie's brother David Brigati, an original Starliterhelped arrange the vocal harmonies and sang backing vocals on many of the band's recordings informally earning the designation as "The Fifth Rascal". When the band signed to Atlantic Records they discovered that another band had the name the Rascals. To Avoid conflict their manager renamed them "The Young Rascals". The Young Rascals' first TV appearance was on the program Hullabaloo on February 27th 1965 where they performed their debut single I Ain't Gonna Eat Out My Heart Anymore. The single reached #23 in Canada and touched the lower regions of the US Charts as well. The band's songwriting team of Brigati and Cavaliere then began providing most of their songs and the hits kept coming for the next two years. The band would bill themselves as The Young Rascals for the last time with the single release of It's Wonderful when they would be known thenceforwards as simply The Rascals. Time Peace: The Rascals' Greatest Hits released in mid 1968 topped the US album charts and became the band's best selling album. The same year People Got To Be Free, a horn-punctuated plea for racial tolerance (the band was known for refusing to tour on segregated bills) in the wake of the Assassinations that year of Senator Robert F. Kennedy and reverend Martin Luther King Jr. became their 3rd and final #1 US Single and their 6th and final Canadian #1. It was also their final US Top 10 Hit, although they remained a Top 10 Canadian act for the next few years. After years of singles failing to chart as well as a desire to move on. The group disbanded towards the end of 1970 Post Breakup *Cavaliere released several solo albums *The band (minus Brigati) reunited to perform at The Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary *The group's original lineup reunited for their first public performances in over 40 years with The Rascals: Once Upon a Dream, a combination concert/theatrical event that was produced. In addition to the concert experience, the history of The Rascals, and the history of the ‘60’s through their music, is a combination of narration, filmed scenes of actors acting out key moments in the band's history, news footage, and archival footage of the band. Members *Eddie Brigati (Vocals) *Felix Cavaliere (Keyboards/Vocals) *Gene Cornish (Guitar) *Dino Danelli (Drums) Daniel's Top Reccomendations *Time Peace: The Greatest Hits *Once Upon A Dream *Groovin' Video The Band was inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame in 1997 External Links *The Rascals on iTunes Category:American Bands Category:Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame Inductees